The present invention relates to a hand held pressure washer having improved portability. The hand held washer of the present invention provides a motor and pump in close proximity to the handle and lance.
Pressure washers typically have a wand with a handle in the form of a pistol grip. The handle usually has an inlet connector to receive a high pressure connection from which fluid is delivered from a remote motor and pump. A disadvantage is that the motor and pump are usually heavy and not very portable. Thus, the wand is oftentimes connected to the motor and pump by a substantial distance, resulting in a pressure loss at the nozzle head. Therefore, efforts have been made to make the motor and pump more portable so that the unit as a whole is more portable and thus reduce the distance the wand is from the motor and pump.
Additionally, typical pressure washers operate at relatively high pressures through operation of positive displacement pumps or other types of high pressure pumps known in the art. Due to design limitations of typical positive displacement pumps and other typical high pressure pumps, the flow rate through the pump, and accordingly through the entire pressure washer is limited. While the pressure washer gives off high pressure fluid, the flow through the pressure washer is limited, this makes flushing dirt that is dislodged away from the working surface a difficult and time consuming task.